mobs, mobs, and more mobs and more mobs
by littleasskicker 69
Summary: It happened, I never thought it would but it did and, why me? PM me for ideas and help I might need and rated T because I might want to.
1. So it begins

Chapter1 'So it begins'

It was a cold foggy after noon and a boy about 13 was sitting at a desk and on the desk their was a glowing monitor and on the monitor was a login screen for MINECRAFT. The boy tapped a few keys and a loading screen came up and the boys character was in the game. His character was running around the map. "What should I build today," I said. Hi, my name is Rythm I'm 13, have dirty blond hair and I'm 5'1". "What was THAT" I said. I thought I saw a creeper get hit by lightning that was amended by Hrobrian but when I went back to be sure what I saw was real nothing was there except for a door. I ignored it will I was building my newest treefort made organically out of leaves and wood freshly cut and not turned into wooden placnes and SOME stone, red stone dust, and iron.

But the door just kept nagging me so I went back to investigate the door, but when I got there the door was gone and when I turned around their was a army of mobs from creeper to zombies all looking very angry and when I looked at the sun it was gone and so was the moon but when I looked closer it was more like a solar eclipse which is weird because I didn't get that mod. Just as they were about to attack there was a big BOOM and the power went out. It started to rain "COME, ON," I yelled, "the weather man said it wasn't suppose to rain, then again their not always right." .

"Well, I'm hungry anyway I guess I'll get some food before I starve to death," I signed. When I got to the fridge I saw a note that read "Hi honey, I'll be gone for about 6 mouths and I left $500 for you incase you run out of food or any other supplies you might needLove, Mom." Oh Great now what, good thing I now how to cook, well better get started I thought. When I got done with dinner I went to take a shower got out and check the time it was about 10:11 P.M.. I went to sleep and when I woke up I thought it was morning but when I woke up it was about 1:27A. found I woke up to the sound of running water in the bath room.I went to check it out and found that a girl about my age and Amber colored hair (I couldn't really tell because it was in horrible lighting) had turned it on I asked "Who are you?" She jupmed up with a yelp.

Hey peps no harm ment k but I now it's short I'll make it longer and I need help so PM review just give me ideas and help me out on this I need help posting the second chapter k's oh and constructive criticism thanks and peace and this is a mobtalker story


	2. why

Chapter 2. 'Why'

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own minecraft in any way, shape or form all I own is an account

"Who are you?" I ask the girl jumps with a yelp. "Who are you," I asked again this time she turns and stares at me for a while and looks like she is trying to study me. I have a very blank stare even though I a very sunny person, most of the time. Finally she says "Hi, my name is Cupa." I was stunned because that name, I know…, I know I heard it before but I wasn't sure where. Finally I said " My name is Rythm, now for the bigger question why are you in my home?" " Actually, I don't even know we're I am right now or how I even got here all I remember was a flash of white and boom I was here," she said, I kinda believed her because she looked as confused as I felt.

I'll admit she was very pretty but that wasn't the point, it was 'how did she get here and how'. I had an idea but it was a wild one " Did you happen to be struck by lighting in a forest in minecraftia," I said. See I tolled you it was a wild one " Actually yes how did you now?" She said. Right now I was in total shock, I mean this is Cupa t he creeper. 'How is this possible and why me how come it was me, why me and not someone else I now I wished it would happen never had I thought it would happen' I thought. Then I was brought back from my deep thoughs when she waved her hand in front of my face and said " Hello, you O.K.."

" Ya, I was just thinking we'll actually wondering some thing, you most be Cupa the creeper right," I said. " How did you now," she asked cautiously. " Well your very popular in the world of fanfiction," I said then she asked what it was and I showed her and shoud her one of the stories called you guessed it " Cupa " by an awesome writer by the name of Rhapzody. She seemed very interested in hi story I mean she was up for an hour reading intelligence I tolled her my kindle needed to charge, she put up a fit but finally gave it up. When she gave it up she let out a yawn, "Wow, I almost forgot it was the middle of the night you need sleep cupa now where to put you…I now, you can sleep in my room or on the pull out couch your choose," I said in a rush.

She thought for a bit or it looked like, she had fallen asleep while sitting at the dinning table chair. I picked her up briddle style and brought her to my bed. There was three things I figured out in the 1 hour before she pass out: 1 She hates cats, 2 She is pretty nice and caring not like most creeper, and 3 She LOVES to talk. When I pour her to bed I realized she needed plants or shorts. When I came out I saw a note on the couch when I picked it up…

A Cliffie what now? Remember, read, review, and PM me for OC's or ideas

Thanks and Pease Littleasskicker


	3. NOT Chapter 3 just update

No nee to read

I'd like to have a vote to see if I should look out hurt or kill Cupa or any character I might add. And I might upload a new chapter if you guys and girl and others like the story so far remember review, fab an follow.


End file.
